medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuudou Hinokage
| image = | alias = None (He was not called Mister Unknown) Known Hero | age = 17 | gender = Male | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Hinokage's Student Council Medaka's Student Council | previous position = President Stand-In Vice-President | abnormality = Unknown Hero Theme Song | manga debut = Volume 7, Chapter 61 | image gallery = yes }} Kuudou Hinokage (日之影 空洞, Hinokage Kuudou) is a senior of Class 13 and was the 96th and 97th Student Council president of Hakoniwa Academy. Medaka Kurokami's immediate predecessor, Hinokage recommended her as his successor as Student Council president. Personality Hinokage is a friendly and jovial student. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 62, page 8 Medaka describes Hinokage as similar to Youka Naze, in that he pretends to be a bad guy so that he can shoulder everything on his own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 62, pages 17-18 Indeed, during his tenure as president, he never thought as his enemies as human; rather as a road to step on. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, page 1 Hinokage is highly protective of his fellow students, and is enraged when they are cut down in front of him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 72, pages 9-13 He is also highly proud; he is chagrined to have run away from a fight, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 63, page 18 and is later ashamed that he could not help Medaka in her fight. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 84, pages 17-18 Though Hinokage held pride in protecting the academy without receiving any recognition, he is moved to tears when the student body remember and cheer for him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, pages 17-18 Appearance Hinokage's most notable characteristic is his great height; upon first seeing him, Naze remarks that it would be more appropriate to measure him in meters rather than centimeters. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 62, page 7 He has light orange, spiky hair that reaches his shoulders. Hinokage wears his Student Council uniform (different from Medaka's version), though his is a custom order to fit his size. During the vice-president's match, Hinokage wears a pair of black pants with a matching sash, and light colored wristbands. He does not wear a shirt. Ten years later, Hinokage wears an outfit similar to his academy uniform, though with a larger collar and the addition of a black tie. History As Student Council president, Hinokage was well-liked, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 63, page 1 and protected the school for an entire year, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, page 19 even after the other members of his Student Council all quit. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 63, page 6 Whenever he fought, Hinokage only saw enemies, and didn't care what they were thinking. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 84, page 16 Hinokage fought daily against delinquents who would make trouble at the academy. He fully intended to become Student Council president again, but the April of his third year, he met Medaka for the first time, when she stopped him from finishing off an opponent. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, pages 1-2 Hinokage and Medaka ended up fighting for three days and nights, and afterwards, they would begin fighting whenever they met. This was because Medaka would always interrupt his own fights. Hinokage eventually asked Medaka why she kept stopping him. He found her reasoning bizarre, but realizing that she wanted to protect everyone and had always considered him an ally, Hinokage decided to retire, and asked Medaka if she wanted to become Student Council president. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, pages 6-11 Because Medaka was the only student who could find Hinokage, he recommended her as his successor as Student Council president. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 62, page 10 Plot Kumagawa Incident Arc Hinokage is in Class 13's senior classroom when Medaka and Naze come to ask for his help. He greets them cheerfully, congratulating Medaka on her success as Student Council president. He is surprised when she asks him for help with Class -13. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 62, pages 6-11 He refuses, telling her not go beyond her responsibilities. Hinokage then leaves. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 62, pages 15-16 He reappears in Class 13's junior classroom (Class -13's temporary headquarters), driving Misogi Kumagawa's head into a desk. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 62, pages 18-19 Hinokage proceeds to pound Kumagawa through the wall, telling him to bear with his punches. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 63, pages 2-4 He tells Kumagawa that if he apologizes in tears, he might let him go. Kumagawa does so, horrifying Hinokage with his behavior. He is stunned to see Kumagawa's wounds disappear, and is further shocked by the appearance of Shibuki Shibushi and Gagamaru Chougasaki. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 63, pages 7-12 Hinokage finds himself facing three opponents. He decides to retreat, returning to his classroom. Meeting back up with Medaka and Naze, he tells Medaka that he wants to meet her friends, as he will be getting involved with stopping Class -13. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 63, pages 14-19 Hinokage appears among Medaka's group, surprising them. He finds most of them unqualified, and tells Medaka trying to fight Class -13 with her group will be suicide. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, pages 2-4 He goes on to explain the difficulties of fighting Class -13, and why the Student Council are unqualified to do so. After Mogana Kikaijima slaps him for insulting her friends, he apologizes for offending her. Medaka asks him to do something about the group's current weakness. Hinokage suggests a Devilize Training camp. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, pages 11-18 After Medaka declares a Student Council battle with Kumagawa, Hinokage expresses his distress with their present situation. He worries about the Devilize Training, as he had planned to use the whole summer, and they will need at least two weeks. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 66, pages 1-4 After discussing their options, the group decides to throw the General Affairs Manager's Battle, and use the two weeks to complete the Devilize Training. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 66, pages 13-14 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 66, page 16 On July twenty-fifth, during the General Affairs Manager's Battle, Hinokage and Maguro supervise the Devilize Training with Kikaijima and Kouki Akune taking part. They ask Medaka to cheer for Zenkichi in their stead. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, pages 1-2 In the midst of their training, the group are attacked by Shibushi, Chougasaki, and Mukae Emukae. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 19 Akune and Kikaijima plead with Hinokage not to sacrifice himself for their sakes, who uses his body to protect his underclassman. Hinokage declares he will protect them; Shibushi seriously injures them in annoyance. An enraged Hinokage attacks, only to be defeated as well. The other members from the Student Council arrive in the parking lot, and treat Hinokage and the others at Naze's lab before sending them to the hospital. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 72, pages 1-16 Sometime before the Treasurer's Battle, Hinokage is released from the hospital. Hansode Shiranui approaches him, and Hinokage admits to her that, after watching Medaka take a Minuses hand in the Treasurer's Battle, he feels ashamed of himself for being unable to do more. Shiranui tells him to participate in the Vice-President's Battle, but a distraught Hinokage laments that his Abnormality has already lost to a Minus. Shiranui leans over him however, saying she will "lend" him her own skill, and reveals her Real Eater. On August fifteenth, Medaka prepares to face Chougasaki in the Vice-President's Battle. They are interrupted by the arrival of a black-haired Hinokage, who offers to fight Chougasaki in Medaka's place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 84, pages 15-21 Hinokage confirms with Tokemichi Choujabaru that he can participate. He is unmoved by Chougasaki's taunts, instead greeting Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, pages 2-5 Choujabaru returns with confirmation that Hinokage can participate. The group moves to an under construction building for the Vice-President's Battle, "Dropping Mad Dog". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, pages 11-12 Up on the high beams, Hinokage attacks Chougasaki first, stating that objects moving fast will not fall regardless of their weight. Hinokage tells Medaka to watch closely, and introduces his new Abnormality as Theme Song. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, pages 15-19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 86, page 1 Hinokage attacks relentlessly, but Chougasaki is unharmed and unconcerned, even going so far as to put his hands in his pockets. Though Chougasaki mocks Hinokage's desire for understanding, Hinokage's continued optimism annoys Chougasaki. As he continues to attack, Hinokage wonders why Chougasaki seemingly cannot feel his punches. He is surprised when the building collapses around him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 86, pages 5-14 Though he is buried in the rubble, Hinokage survives, and even manages to keep himself from being disqualified. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 86, pages 18-19 Creating several copies of himself, Hinokage charges Chougasaki, attacking from all directions. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, pages 2-3 He is distraught to see the damage from his attacks transferred to Medaka. Though Medaka rallies, Hinokage collapses, Theme Song finally wearing off. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, pages 5-9 He is roused by the cheering of the students, having remembered him now that Unknown Hero is no more. With a roar, Hinokage destroys the platform he and Chougasaki are on top of. He rides Chougasaki's body as they fall, crash landing on top of him. Because Hinokage's own body does not touch the ground, Choujabaru declares him the winner. As the students cheer for him, a tearful Hinokage tells Medaka he was proud to serve unrecognized, but that being appreciated is really great. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, pages 11-18 Hitomi Hitoyoshi tends to Hinokage. Naze questions Hinokage on how he obtained his new Abnormality, but Hinokage refuses to answer. Chougasaki mockingly congratulates Hinokage on his victory, pointing out that Hinokage is near death, while Chougasaki himself is unhurt and unreformed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, pages 13-14 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Unknown Shiranui Arc At the end of the academic year, Hinokage is among the graduating students present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. When asked by Garaharu Ushibuka why Kumagawa is speaking for the graduating class instead of Hinokage himself, Hinokage replies that he is not good enough. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 9 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Hinokage is one of the seniors Zenkichi calls to fight Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, page 10 Hinokage and members of several generations of the Student Council confront Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the Student Council office. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, pages 10-13 His message to Medaka is not to be shy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Hinokage works at the national police agency. He and Kudaki Torai have been searching for Kumagawa, though without success. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 15 Abilities Firm Destruction (拳々破, Ken Ken Pa): A barrage of fifty punches that Hinokage uses to pummel delinquents into submission. Combined with Hinokage's great strength, this attack is extremely powerful, as he was able to knock Kumagawa through a wall after only eight "serious" punches. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 63, pages 2-4 Abnormalities Unknown Hero/'Mister Unknown' (知られざる英雄, Announ Hīrō/''Misutā Announ''): Hinokage is overwhelmingly and abnormally strong, standing above all others when it comes to physical strength. However, because he is so intimidating, people subconsciously block Hinokage from their senses and memory after meeting him. This ability is very similar to Medaka's Alpha Presence, but whereas hers only affects animals, his affects people. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 63, page 5 Almost no student can recall him, thus not allowing him to even be called Mister Unknown, and nobody can recognize his existence, including even Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, page 19 However, if one person is able to see him, everyone present will become able to. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 62, page 8 When he gets serious however, no one can find him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 62, page 16 Also, when covering someone else, Hinokage cannot use his Abnormality to camouflage himself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 72, page 8 Because of his great strength, Hinokage is regarded as a hero by Medaka, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 63, page 6 and Shiranui remarks that he is strong enough to take on an entire army on his own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 62, page 19 Theme Song (光化静翔, Tēmu Songu): Hinokage's new Abnormality, which was created when Shiranui altered Unknown Hero with her Real Eater, turning the pure strength skill into the pure speed skill. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 175, page 5 When activated, his hair turns black and a black tiger-stripe pattern spreads over his body. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 84, page 21 In both appearance and presence, this new form has been compared to Medaka's Altered God Mode. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, page 3 Theme Song vastly improves Hinokage's speed, raising it to the same level as Medaka's Kurokami Phantom, but without causing damage to his body. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, pages 17-18 This skill, allowing Hinokage to move at the speed of light, removes the weakness of his previous Abnormality; the dullness of his movements caused by his great size. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 86, page 1 However, Theme Song only lasts for a short time before wearing off, at which point Hinokage is left exhausted. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, page 8 *'Theme Song Full Chorus' (光化静翔 フルコーラス, Tēmu Songu Furu Kōrasu): Hinokage unleashes a flurry of attacks, similar to his Firm Destriction, but from multiple directions rather than just directly in front of him. Because this is a new technique, Hinokage cannot hold back when using it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 86, pages 6-7 *'Theme Song Acoustic Version' (光化静翔 アコーステイク バージョン, Tēmu Songu Akōsuteiku Bājon): In this mode, Hinokage can replicate his own body. Unlike Medaka's shadow clone technique, his replications are real and can cause physical damage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 87, pages 2-3 Trivia *When translated from kanji, Theme Song can mean Becoming Light, Then Soaring Gently. The kanji themselves can be read as Kouka Seishou, a play on 校歌斉唱 (Kouka Seishou) meaning, "singing of a school song". *Hinokage's new epithet, Known Hero, in kanji is 知られた英雄 (Shirareta Eiyū). *Hinokage's Abnormality always uses the kanji (知られざる英雄), but is pronounced one of three ways by the katakana. When used in the narration to describe Hinokage, it is pronounced Shirarezaru Eiyū. When used to describe the Abnormality itself or when a character refers to him, it is pronounced Misutā Announ. Only once is it actually pronounced Announ Hīrō, by Kikaijima when Shibushi was attacking the group during their training. *Hinokage was voted the fifteenth most popular character in the series in the third popularity poll with 140 votes. *Hinokage was voted the sixteenth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 162 votes. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal